Final Code
Final Code is the season finale of season 2 in Will 10. Plot Kevin lands the jet in front of Will's house (Will): Well we did it, now good night... (Pred): I don't know, that seemed too easy... (Kevin): Yeah and there was one more... (Will): Who? Z'skayr laughs (Kevin): Ghostfreak! [[Will 10 Themesong|''Theme Song!]] (Kevin): What are you doing here??!? (Z'skayr): Just to tell you that, you failed. In 3 Hours the entire world will be engulfed in darkness, and there is no way to stop it!!!!! Z'skayr dissapeared in black fog (Will): We Have to Stop him! (Kevin): How? We don't know where he is, and we have only 3 hours to find him.. He could be anywhere! (Will): Uh... We could.... Ummm...... Well... (Pred): Didn't you make a Darkness Locater? (Kevin): Oh yeah Kevin looks at the Locator (Kevin): Hmm, The heviest darkness is..... arround Mount Rushmore. (Will, wide eyed): Road Trip! (Pred): -_- '''2 HOURS LATER' The DV-104Y Lands on top of George Washington (Pred): Now... Just where is he? The group looks at darkness coming out of abe lincoln's nose (Will): I'm guessing there Will turns to Ghostfreak (Ghostfreak): This is Cool! Ghostfreak Flies up Abe Lincoln's nose (Pred): That's just gross. (Kevin): I know, let's go! Just then Kevin's plumber badge starts beeping and Will (Ghostfreak) appears on the badge (Will): Before you go up Lincoln's nose Kev, there's an entrance in Washington's eye... Will dissapears (Kevin): Let's go. Kevin and Pred climb in George Washington's eye while being watched by tourists (Tourist): Wow... First a Ghost flys up Abe Lincoln's Nose, then 2 kids crawl through George Washington's eye..... What an Interesting day..... Inside Mt. Rushmore..... (Ghostfreak): OMG Wow, look at all this tech... OMG THIS IS PLUMBER TECH!!! (Pred): Will.... this is a plumbers base.... well an abandened one. (Ghostfreak): Oh right... so anyway... Kev where's the generator? (Voice): Right over here.... (Ghostfreak): Oh, ok. Thanks Kev. Will hovers toward the voice. (Kevin, absorbing the ground): Will, that wasn't me... (Ghostfreak): It wasn't then who was it? Viktor, The Mummy and the Yenaldooshi appeared (Ghostfreak): oh boy!.... umm party? (Kevin): Just fight... Kevin attacks the mummy, Pred attacks the Yenaldooshi and Will attacks Viktor. (Viktor): There is no way you can succeed, Levin. Will knocks Viktor out. (Ghostfreak): So we did it? Awesome!!!! (Z'skayr): Not quite Levin, (Ghostfreak): And you are? (Z'skayr): Your doom (Ghostfreak): ahh ok, then i guess it's a good idea if i do this! Ghostfreak transforms to Mega Ghostfreak (Mega Ghostfreak): MEGA GHOSTFREAK!!! Mega Ghostfreaks fires a beam and it hits the wall and it breaks creating a hole, letting sunlight in. (Z'skayr): AHHHHHHHHRAIIIIIII!!!!!!!! Z'skayr Evaporates (Mega Ghostfreak): Hmm Will returns to normal (Will): That was too easy... (Kevin): Well, we should go back... (Will): I have something to do first Shot becomes Eyeguy (Eye Guy): Pull!!! A Pinapple gets shot into the air and eye guy shoots a beam at it and the pinapple explodes. (Eye Guy, to Kevin): I just wanted to do that... Will turns back to normal (Kevin): Hmm Ben and Gwen walk through the door. (Ben): We're back!!! Anything interesting happen when we were gone? Kevin and Will Look at each other. (Will and Kevin): Nope.. THE END. Charachters Heros *Will *Kevin *Pred Villians *Z'skayr *Viktor *Yenaldoshi *The Mummy Aliens Used *Ghostfreak/Mega Ghostfreak *Eye Guy